pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Howitt
| birth_place = Heanor, Derbyshire | death_date = | death_place = Rome | education = Friends public school, Ackworth, West Yorkshire | occupation = Writer | spouse = Mary (Botham) | parents = | children = Anna Mary Howitt }} William Howitt (18 December 1792 - 3 March 1879), was a prolific English writer on history and other subjects. Life Overview Howitt was born at Heanor, Derbyshire, and was apprenticed to a builder; he married Mary Howitt in 1821, and settled at Hanley, where they carried on business as chemists. 2 years later they moved to Nottingham, where they remained for 12 years, and where much of their literary work was accomplished. Thereafter they lived successively at Esher, London, Heidelberg, and Rome, at the last of which they both died. Their literary work, which was very voluminous, was done partly in conjunction, partly independently, and covered a considerable variety of subjects -- poetry, fiction, history, translations, and social and economical subjects. Useful and pleasing in its day, little of it is likely to survive. William's works include A History of Priestcraft (1833), Rural Life in England (1837), Visits to Remarkable Places, Homes and Haunts of the Poets, Land, Labour, and Gold (1855), Rural Life in Germany, History of the Supernatural, and History of Discovery in Australia. Their joint productions include The Forest Minstrel, Book of the Seasons, and Ruined Abbeys and Castles of Great Britain. Both brought up as Quakers, they left that communion in 1847, and became believers in spiritualism.John William Cousin, "Howitt, William," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 201-202. Web, Jan. 30, 2018. He wrote some 50 books; and his wife's publications, including translations, number over 100. Youth and education Howitt was born at Heanor, Derbyshire, 18 December 1792. His father, Thomas Howitt, who farmed a few acres of land at Heanor, joined the Society of Friends on his marriage with Phœbe Tantum, a member of the same society, with whom he acquired a considerable fortune.Boase, 124. William was a precocious child, who at the age of 13 wrote "An Address to Spring," which was inserted in the Monthly Magazine. From 1802 to 1806 he was at the Friends' public school at Ackworth, Yorkshire (Nodal, Bibliography of Ackworth School, 1889, 17-20, with portrait; H. Thompson, History of Ackworth School, 1879, 328-34), and afterwards went to school at Tamworth, where he studied chemistry and natural philosophy. He owed his real education, however, to private reading and his natural aptitude for acquiring foreign languages. From his youth he was fond of open-air sports. Marriage and career In 1814 he published a poem on the Influence of Nature and Poetry on National Spirit. In 1821 he married Mary Botham. The 1st year of their married life was passed in Staffordshire, where they conjointly wrote, the first of many like productions, a poetical volume entitled The Forest Minstrel. In 1823 they made a pedestrian tour through Scotland, at that date an unheard-of achievement. On their return Howitt took up his residence in the Market Place, Nottingham, as a chemist and druggist. Business did not interrupt his literary work, and in 1831 he produced the ' Book of the Seasons; or, Calendar of nature, in 1833 his Popular History of Priestcraft in all Ages and Nations, and in 1835 his Pantika, or Traditions of the most Ancient Times, 2 vols. The Book of the Seasons was refused by 4 of the principal publishing houses, yet when taken up by Colburn & Bentley rapidly ran to 7 large editions. His History of Priestcraft led to his election as alderman of Nottingham, and to association with the active liberals of the day. Finding that public life deprived him of leisure for writing, he in 1836 moved to West End Cottage, Esher, where he resided during the next 3 years. Here he wrote Rural Life of England, 2 volumes, 1838, The Boys' Country Book, 1839, and the 1st series of Visits to Remarkable Places, 1840. In 1840 he took up residence at Heidelberg for the benefit of his children's education, and in 1842, besides publishing the 2nd series of Visits to Remarkable Places, brought out Rural and Domestic Life of Germany, a work which, according to the Allgemeine Zeitung, contained the most accurate account of that country written by a foreigner. While in Germany Howitt not only improved his knowledge of German literature, but also made a complete study of Swedish and Danish. Returning to England in 1843 he settled at The Elms, Clapton, London, where he studied mesmerism. In April 1846 he became connected with the People's Journal, first as a contributor, and afterwards as part proprietor. A quarrel ensuing, Howitt withdrew, and in January 1847 set up a rival periodical called Hewitt's Journal, of which 3 volumes appeared, but it was not a pecuniary success. Among other works from his pen were Homes and Haunts of the most eminent British Poets, 1847; The Year-Book of the Country, 1850; and Madame Dorrington of the Dene, a novel, 1851. From 1848 to 1852 he lived at Upper Avenue Road, St. John's Wood. In June 1852, accompanied by his sons Alfred William and Charlton, he set sail for Australia on a visit to his brother Dr. Godfrey Howitt. During the 2 following years he travelled through Victoria, New South Wales, and Tasmania, and had practical experience of working in a gold-field. Coming back to England in 1854 (his family in the meantime having removed to the Hermitage, Highgate), he wrote several works on Australia – A Boy's Adventures in the Wilds of Australia, 1854, Land, Labour, and Gold; or, Two years in Victoria, 1855, 2 volumes, Tallangetta: The squatter's home, 1857, 3 volumes; The History of Discovery in Australia, Tasmania, and New Zealand, 1865, 2 volumes – but his opinions on colonial matters were severely criticised. About this period Howitt and his wife became believers in spiritualism, but, as in the case of their friends Mr. and Mrs. S.C. Hall, their regard for the Christian religion did not diminish (see The Pyschological Review, 1882 v. 36, 293, 410, 510, 1883 vi. 13, 88; A.M.H. Watts, Pioneers of the Spiritual Reformation, 1883, 157-325).Boase, 125. Settling at West Hill Lodge, Highgate, in 1857, Howitt continued his indefatigable literary labours, and occupied much of his leisure in arranging séances with D.D. Home (Spiritual Mag. February 1860 and October 1861; Home, Incidents in my Life, 1863, 189). He contributed to the Spiritual Magazine upwards of 100 articles describing his personal experiences. On 19 June 1865 he received a pension from the civil list of 140l. a year. Between 1856 and 1862 he wrote 5 large volumes of a Popular History of England (from the reign of Edward II) for Messrs. Cassell, Petter, & Galpin, which passed through 7 editions. It was sold originally in weekly numbers, and reached a circulation of 100,000. Lord Brougham and Dr. Robert Chambers highly commended it. From 1866 to 1870 he lived at The Orchard, near Esher. In 1870 he settled at Rome, where on 16 April 1871 he celebrated his golden wedding. During the summer he lived at Dietenheim in the Tyrol, returning to Rome for the winter and spring. At Rome he interested himself in the formation of a Society for the Protection of Animals, and in a project for planting the Campagna with the Eucalyptus globulus, well known for its power of destroying malaria. He died of bronchitis and hemorrhage at 55 Via Sistina, Rome, 3 March 1879, and was buried in the protestant cemetery on 5 March. Writing In conjunction with his wife he wrote or edited besides the works mentioned above: 1. 'The Desolation of Eyam, and other Poems,' 1827. 2. 'The Literature and Romances of Northern Europe,' 1852. 3. 'Stories of English and Foreign Life,' 1853. 4. 'Howitt's Journal of Literature and Popular Progress,' 1847-9. 5. 'The People's and Howitt's Journal,' 1849. 6. 'Ruined Abbeys and Castles of Great Britain,' 1862, 1864, two series. His principal works, in addition to those already mentioned, were: 1. 'Colonisation and Christianity: a History of the treatment of Natives by Europeans,' 1838. 2. 'The Student Life of Germany,' by Dr. Cornelius, i.e. W. Howitt, 1841. 3. Peter Schlemihl's 'Wundersame Geschichte,' a translation, 1843. 4. 'Wanderings of a Journeyman Tailor' by P. D. Holthaus, a translation, 1844. 5. 'The Life and Adventures of Jack of the Mill,' 1844. 6. 'German Experiences,' 1844. 7. 'Life in Dalecarlia,' by F. Bremer, a translation, 1845. 8. 'The Hall and the Hamlet, or Scenes of Country Life.' 1848, 2 vols. 9. 'The History of Magic,' by J. Ennemoser, a translation, 1854, 2 vols. 10. 'The Man of the People,' 1860, 3 vols. 11. 'The History of the Supernatural in all Ages and Nations,' 1863, 2 vols. 12. 'Woodburn Grange; a Story of English Country Life,' 1867, 3 vols. 13. 'The Northern Heights of London, or Historical Associations of Hampstead, Highgate, Muswell Hill, Hornsey, and Islington,' 1869, 8vo. 14. The Mad War-Planet, and other poems, 1871. 15. 'The Religion of Rome,' 1873. Publications Poetry *''The Influence of Nature and Poetry on National Spirit: A poem''. 1814. x *''The Forest Minstrel, and other poems'' (with Mary Howitt). London: Baldwin, Cradock & Joy, 1823. *''A Poet's Thoughts at the Interment of Lord Byron. London: Baldwin, Cradock, & Joy, 1824. *''The Desolation of Eyam, the Emigrant: A tale of the American woods; and other poems (with Mary Howitt). London: Wightman & Cramp, 1827. *''The Mad War-planet, and other poems. London: Longmans, Green, Reader, & Dyer, 1871. Novels *The Life and Adventures of Jack of the Mill; Commonly called Lord Othmill: A fireside story.London: Longmans, 1844. *''Madam Dorrington of the Dene: The story of a life. (2 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1851. Volume I *''Tallengetta, the Squatter's Home: A story of Australian life''. (3 volumes), London: Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans & Roberts, 1857. *''The Man of the People''. (3 volumes), London: Hurst & Blackett, 1860. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Woodburn Grange: A story of English country life''. (3 volumes), London: C.W. Wood, 1867. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III Non-fiction *''The Book of the Seasons; or, The calendarof nature''. London: Henry Colburn & Richard Bentley, 1831; Philadelphia: Carey & Lea, 1831. *''A Popular History of Priestcraft. London: E. Wilson, 1833. *''William Howitt's Vindication of his 'History of Priestcraft', against the Attack of Archdeacon Wilkins. London: Effingham Wilson, 1833. *''George Fox and His First Disciples, or, The Society of Friends as it was and as it is'' (pamphlet). Philadelphia: printed by Merrihew & Gunn, 1834. *''Pantika: or, Traditions of the most ancient times''. (2 volumes), London: Whittaker, 1835. Volume I *''Colonization and Christianity. A popular history of the treatment of the natives by the Europeans''. London: Longman, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1838. *''The Rural Life of England. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1840. *''Visits to Remarkable Places. London: Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans, 1840. Volume I, Volume II *''The Student-Life of Germany. London, Longman, Brown, Green and Longmans, 1841; Philadelphia: Carey & Hart, 1842. *The Rural and Domestic Life of Germany. London: Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans, 1842. *''A Serious Address to the Members of the Anti-Slavery Society. London: Effingham Wilson, 1843. *''German Experiences: Addressed to the English''. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1844. *''The Aristocracy of England: A history for the people''. London: E. Wilson, 1846. *''Homes and Haunts of the Most Eminent British Poets''. (2 volumes), London: R. Bentley, 1847. Volume I, Volume II *''William Howitt's Reply to Mr. Saunder's Appeal to the Press and the Public''. London: W. Lovett, 1847. *''The Hall and the Hamlet; or, Scenes and characters of country life''. (2 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1848. *''The Year-book of the Country''. London: Henry Colburn, 1850 **published in U.S. as The Country Year-book. New York: Harper, 1850. *''The Literature and Romance of Northern Europe'' (with Mary Howitt). (2 volumes), 1852. *''Land, Labour, and Gold; or, Two years in Victoria''. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans, 1855. Volume I, Volume II *''Ruined Abbeys and Castles of Britain'' (with Mary Howitt). London, A.W. Bennett, 1862. *''The History of the Supernatural in All Ages''. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Green, Longman, Roberts & Green, 1863. Volume I, Volume II *''The Wye: Its ruined abbeys and castles'' (with Mary Howitt). London: A.W. Bennett, 1863. *''Letters on Transportation: As the only means of effectual convict reform : . London: A.W. Bennett, 1863. *''History of Discovery in Australia, Tasmania, and New Zealand. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Green, Longman, Roberts & Green, 1865. Volume II *''The Ruined Abbeys of the Border''. London: A.W. Bennett, 1865. Juvenile *''A Boy's Adventures in the Wilds of Australia; or, Herbert's note-book''. London: Arthur Hall, Virtue, 1854. Translated *Joseph Ennemoser, The History of Magic (2 volumes), London: H.G. Bohn, 1854. Volume I Edited *''The Boy's Country-book: Being the real life of a country boy, written by himself''. London: Longman, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1839. **published in U.S. as The Boy's Country Book of Amusements, Pleasures, and Pursuits. New York: S. Colman, 1840. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Howlitt, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 15, 2016. References * . Wikipedia, Web, July 15, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Wind in a Frolic" *William Howitt info & 5 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *William Howitt at Poetry Nook (30 poems) ;Books * ;About *Howitt, William in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *William Howitt at NNDB *Howitt, William (1792-1879) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography * Howitt, William in the Dictionary of National Biography Category:People from Heanor Category:English poets Category:English nature writers Category:English historians Category:English architecture writers Category:English Quakers Category:People educated at Ackworth School Category:1792 births Category:1879 deaths Category:Nottingham City Councillors Category:Quaker writers Category:Spiritualists Category:English male poets Category:19th-century English poets Category:19th-century male writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Victorian poets